Errore Solo un Errore
by SherryMadaraRiddle
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki pensa di essere un errore...


Errore. Solo un Errore

Personaggi: Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Sabaku No Gaara

Genere: Sentimentale, Malinconico Raiting: Giallo

Avvertimenti: Shonen-ai, AU (Alternative Universe), What if…? Completa: Sì Cap: 1

Naruto sorrise. Finalmente era riuscito a trovare quel maledetto rotolo. Lo aprì poi lo mise a terra e cominciò a fare degli strani sigilli. Una luce avvolse il biondo Uzumaki per qualche secondo poi, quando tutto tornò a posto, il ragazzo era scomparso. L'unica cosa rimasta a testimoniare la sua presenza era il coprifronte con il simbolo del villaggio della foglia.

18 ANNI PRIMA

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage del grande e glorioso villaggio della Foglia, sedeva tranquillamente nel suo ufficio.

Stava firmando alcuni documenti e ad ogni foglio un leggero sbuffo lasciava le sue labbra.

-Buongiorno, Minato!- esclamò la voce di una donna dai lunghi capelli rossi e gli occhi blu tendenti al viola. Aveva un pancione enorme e il suo volto esprimeva solo un'immensa gioia.

-Ehi Kushina!- salutò il biondo –Come stai? E la peste?-

-Meglio, dopo che mi sono fatta una scorpacciata di ramen!-

-Tutto suo padre!- fece orgoglioso il Yondaime.

INTANTO FUORI KONOHA

-Perfetto!- esclamò una figura ammantata di nero.

Un sinistro chakra rosso lo avvolse lentamente poi l'uomo cominciò a correre a velocità supersonica verso il palazzo dell'Hokage. Il suo obiettivo? Uzumaki Kushina.

Creo delle copie e ordinò –Create un po' di scompiglio. Non distruggete niente di importante se non necessario. Bisogna isolare il palazzo dal resto!-

-Sì!- fecero le copie poi si sparpagliarono.

Raggiunse il palazzo nell'attimo in cui le copie cominciarono a combinare guai.

Quando sentì che l'Hokage aveva dato ordine ad alcuni ANBU di andare a vedere ciò che era successo, sogghignò irrompendo nell'ufficio mandando in frantumi la finestra.

Estrasse un kunai e si avventò sulla rossa poi avvicinò la punta della sua arma verso il pancione pronto a trafiggerlo.

L'Hokage balzò in piedi con un kunai in mano.

-Se ci tiene alla vita di sua moglie rimanga lì dov'è Yondaime-sama!-

I due rimasero a bocca aperta. Come faceva a sapere che erano sposati?

-Chi sei? Che cosa vuoi?- chiese Minato.

Il ragazzo ammantato di nero fissò nelle iridi la donna –Il bambino che porti in grembo… è un errore!-

I due genitori sgranarono gli occhi.

Kushina si coprì lo stomaco con le mani cercando di proteggerlo. Il suo sguardo esprimeva terrore. –Ti prego, farò tutto quello che vuoi ma non fargli male!-

Il giovane la fissò –Mi dispiace, il moccioso porterà solo guai. Più guai di quel che vale. Deve morire!-

Il Yondaime silenziosamente scomparve in un lampo giallo poi si ritrovò dietro al giovane e gli puntò il kunai alla gola. –Non ti muovere!- ordinò.

Il ragazzo sorrise. –Ti sei mosso senza che me ne accorgessi. Notevole!- lo lodò. –Ma mi dispiace, la mia missione è uccidere la creatura. Anche se mi uccidessi non cambierebbe nulla. Dopotutto lui è proprio come me. Solo un errore!-

Calò il kunai verso la pancia della donna ma una mano lo bloccò.

-Adesso smettila!- disse una voce famigliare al ragazzo.

-E tu cosa ci fai qui?- ringhiò.

18 ANNI DOPO (10 MINUTI ALLA MORTE DEL FETO)

-…e l'unica cosa che è rimasta è il coprifronte!- esclamò un ANBU –Siamo convinti che abbai usato il rotolo. Non sappiamo in che anno si è diretto, però!-

-Io sì!- esclamò una voce dietro di loro.

-Sabaku No Gaara?- fece incredula la ex Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade –Cosa ci fai qui? Non sei il Kazekage?-

-Sai dov'è?- chiese Sakura con urgenza.

-Sì. E bisogna intervenire subito. Se ho ragione – e sono sicuro di avercela – Naruto potrebbe non nascere. Devo fermarlo!- prese il rotolo e sotto gli occhi di tutti compose velocemente i sigilli poi scomparve.

18 ANNI PRIMA (1 MINUTO ALLA MORTE DEL FETO)

Gaara corse a super velocità verso il palazzo dell'Hokage. Entrò dalla finestra e si avventò sulla figura ammantata bloccando il kunai.

-Adesso smettila!- esclamò.

-E tu cosa ci fai qui?- ringhiò.

-Ti salvo il culo. Non credevo di poter essere d'accordo con Uchiha ma sei _davvero_ un DOBE!-

-Cosa vuoi, Gaara? Questo bambino è un errore e tu lo sai!- rispose il ragazzo ammantato.

Il Sabaku gli tirò un pugno poi si avventò contro di lui –Tu non sei il ragazzo che mi ha salvato dal baratro in cui sono caduto! Non sei il ragazzo che cerca disperatamente di riportare indietro suo fratello. Non sei il ragazzo con cui sono fidanzato da ben 5 anni. Svegliati! Questo non sei tu! Vuoi morire? Vuoi lasciarmi solo? Va bene ma sarò io a farlo. Ti ucciderò io con le mie mani!-

Il ragazzo cominciò a singhiozzare –Tu non capisci… Madara si approfitterà dell'indebolimento del sigillo per evocare Kyuubi!-

Minato a sentire quelle parole sussultò –E tu come fai a sapere che Kushina è un jinchuuriki?- chiese.

-Gaara, ti prego… lascia che uccida quel bambino!-

-No!- ringhiò il rosso.

-Gaara, per favore. Se mi ami lasciami uccidere quel…-

-NO!- ruggì –È PERCHÉ TI AMO CHE NON TI LASCERÒ UCCIDERE QUEL BAMBINO! FATTENE UNA RAGIONE!-

-Come fate a sapere di Kushina?- chiese di nuovo Minato.

-Diglielo. Ne hanno il diritto!-

Il giovane si tolse il cappuccio mostrando un volto segnato dal dolore e dalla sofferenza. Quello che scioccò i due del passato fu che il ragazzo sembrava il gemello di Minato. Gli occhi erano azzurro cielo, i capelli erano biondi come il grano. Su ogni guancia spiccavano tre segnetti paralleli simili a cicatrici.

Fissò i due e disse –Mi dispiace! Non volevo far del male a qualcuno. Ma quel bambino è un errore. Io lo so e lo sapete anche voi. Il sigillo di confinamento di un Bijuu si allenta durante il parto. C'è un uomo… il suo nome è Uchiha Madara. Si approfitterà dell'indebolimento del sigillo per liberare Kyuubi e aizzarlo contro Konoha!-

-E tu come fai a saperlo?- chiese Kushina sospettosa.

Il biondo strinse la mano al compagno come per darsi forza, poi esclamò –Io… sono il tuo sostituto. Sono il successivo jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Il mio nome è… Uzumaki Naruto!-

I due sgranarono gli occhi sconvolti –N-no-non è p-po-possibile! T-tu s-sei…- fece Kushina.

-Ho trovato il rotolo proibito…- spiegò Naruto –L'ho usato e sono venuto qui con l'intento di uccidere il bambino. Niente bambino, niente indebolimento del sigillo!-

-M-ma q-qu-questo n-non si-significa c-che…- balbettò la donna.

Naruto sorrise tristemente e annuì –Sì, una volta ucciso il feto, io scomparirò perché non sarò mai nato!-

Kushina si portò le mani alla bocca sgranando gli occhi a dismisura. Minato fissò il ragazzo mezzo terrorizzato e mezzo shockato.

I capelli della rossa si sollevarono in aria mentre un pugno violento si abbatté sulla testa del povero figlio. –Non provarci mai più!- gridò con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. –Sei un irresponsabile. Non hai pensato a tutti quelli che ti vogliono bene? Non hai pensato ai tuoi genitori?-

-Ci ho pensato. Proprio per i miei genitori sono qui. La mia vita in cambio della loro! Io muoio e loro vivono. E' semplice-

-No, Naruto! È compito dei genitori proteggere i figli non il contrario!- rispose dolcemente Kushina.

-Ascoltala, Naruto!- fece Gaara –Ti sei dimenticato di me? Di Sasuke? Di Sakura? Di Kakashi? Di Sai? Di Tsunade? Ti sei dimenticato che sei il Nanadaime Hokage del villaggio della Foglia? Che cosa direbbero se sapessero che il loro leader ha tentato il suicidio?-

Naruto abbassò lo sguardo colpevole poi scoppiò a piangere aggrappandosi alla maglietta di Kushina. –I-io n-non v-voglio m-morire. I-io n-non v-voglio. Mamma!- gridò disperato.

La rossa lo abbracciò con affetto –Torna a casa, Naruto. E vivi la tua vita!-

-A-anche s-se l-la mia v-vita è s-solo un e-e-errore?- chiese esitante cercando di fermare il flusso di lacrime.

-La tua vita non è un errore!- disse Minato con forza intervenendo per la prima volta –La tua vita è più importante della nostra! Noi ti amiamo, Naruto. Quindi non fare più una cosa simile. Tu _devi_ vivere!-

Gaara sorrise e spinse Minato verso il biondo e li fece abbracciare.

-Andiamo Naruto!- fece il rosso –È ora di tornare a casa!-

Il biondino annuì –Vi voglio bene. Mamma, papà!-

I due genitori lo abbracciarono un'ultima volta poi i due giovani scomparvero nel nulla.

18 ANNI DOPO

-Perdonami, Gaara!- esclamò Naruto –Io ti amo!-

-Dovrai sudare un po' Naruto. Ti ho già perdonato. Sono solo un po' deluso. Non voglio scoprire di aver riposto male la fiducia che ho in te!-

-Non succederà più. Te lo giuro. Ti amo più della stessa vita!-

"Ed è questo che mi spaventa" pensò ma disse tutt'altro –Allora non commettere più queste scemenze!- esclamò aprendo le braccia invitando il biondo ad abbracciarlo.

Naruto gli si fiondò addosso –Perdonami. Ti amo da impazzire!-

-Ti amo anche io, Naruto. Andiamo, torniamo a casa. I tuoi amici e la tua "nonna" ti aspettano!-

-Sì, andiamo!-

FINE


End file.
